This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study in baboons will test the ability of immunostimulatory DNA sequences conjugated to recombinant nuclear protein to enhance the immunogenicity of the standard trivalent influenza vaccine (TIV) and possibly allow dose-sparing. The study will consist of 6 groups of 5 animals per group to test various dosing patterns. The vaccine formulations will be administered by intramuscular injection in the quadriceps. This experiment will help determine if the tested doses can enhance the humoral immune response to reduced doses of TIV. This study may be beneficial to society since it will help in the development of a new and improved influenza vaccine.